Anthony Marsh, Jr
NOTE: This article is about me, Anthony Marsh, Jr - aka. rangermaniaguy2010. Anthony Marsh, Jr (b. 'September 5, 1992) is a American actor, entertainer, comedian, voice actor, composer, writer and director and currently a former comic book artist. He is mainly known for his fan-fiction work on the Power Rangers franchise and as well as creating his own continuity of it- '' Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders – whose series serves as a bridge between PR seasons'' Lost Galaxy, ''Lightspeed Rescue '', Time Force , and Wild Force but it is mainly Lost Galaxy based and the continuity is non-canon (which means it has nothing to do with the actual series). He is being known, but small known, for attending the role of A.J. Weems , in his acting and directoral debut Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , which was released on June 10, 2011 but it was originally a box office and critical failure. He currently working on a reboot of the first film, but he will not show his face in the new movie. The film is currently being rebooted as a reversion for 2012 as it will be released on June 29, 2012 on the video sharing site YouTube, "Although, I do not own full rights to Power Rangers, I am still a fan of the show." 'Biography, Current Life ' Marsh attended Gaithersburg High School, from 2007 to 2011. He is currently in Gaithersburg, Maryland for a reside. He might attend Montgomery College after the 2010-2011 school year at GHS but his father, Anthony Marsh, Sr. plans to move the family in two years after Austin Marsh graduates from Walkins Mill High School in 2013, moving to West Virginia. He resently graduated from Gaithersburg High on June 3, 2011 and the school's graduation took place at Consitution Hall in downtown Washington DC. 'Career Since 2002 to 2003, Marsh is known for making movies that are fan-made, in this case a “Fan-Film” , consisting footage, props, costumes and certain elements from respective sources of movies, TV shows, video games, comic books and galore. His film production company, Marsh Bros. Productions, Inc. just resently opened in late August 2010 as he and Austin Marsh are the owners of this low-to-big budget filmmaking company. Within the company, the two are known for making copyright and/or Non-copyright dubs of resent videos and footages of respective resources of pop culture and it is known for being “The next Saban Entertainment ” of the generation. They often pull off video footages of their favorite TV shows, movies (as clips), video games, and/or other kinds of media/pop-culture related sources from YouTube as source material for their films. ''Power Rangers ''(1999-2009, 2010-2012) In October 1999, Marsh , who at the coming-of-age of creativity and a huge fan of the Power Rangers TV series, originally wanted to do a '''fan-film based on Power Rangers in Space , but after that season's historic finale episode Countdown to Destruction ended the 6-year Zordon era, he decided to drop the idea. He and Austin has been fans of the show since a very young youth growing up, expecially starting off with the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995). That same year and beyond, Marsh has gone to begin and create his own era of the series that would be a serialized discontinuation with the actual series (though not related to it actually). The title to the era was called Power Rangers: Lost Generation , ''he cited Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Lost_Galaxy(the 7th season of the Power Rangers franchise) as a desirable inspiration for his own continuity. Lost Galaxy is based on the 22nd installment of the 1998 Japanese Tokusatsu Super Sentai series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman . His continuity is also based on this Sentai counterpart along with other Sentai shows the other Power Rangers seasons shows are based on. As of 2010, Marsh’s PRLG series consisted 900+ comic book issues, 4 graphic novels, and a ( long-overdue) cinematic feature film set for a Summer 2011 [ or 2012 at the least] date. 2009 was also the 10th Anniversary of PRLG, celebrating the release of Lost Galaxy and Anthony Marsh’s long-running sub-continuity era. After the immediate death of the boys’ mother Anita Harris-Marsh (who died from breast cancer) on 18 November, 2001, he was inspired to make his own Power Rangers movie and as of 2002 to 2009 and he devoted the film to her memory. Beforehand, after ''Power Rangers: Time Force ''ended, he wanted to make a film based on either ''Lightspeed Rescue ''or Time Force but when Disney/BVS Entertainment stole the show’s rights from Saban (whose buyout took place between 2001 and 2002), that optional property was disclosed so this is why Marsh went and took off and decided to make a film based on ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy instead. However, he still like this season today (as well as MMPR). Marsh spent the entire decade of the 2000s trying to make Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy/Generation/LG/Galactic Military Police Defenders into a big-screen movie debut but due to the sky-rocketing favorable reaction with the Time Force season, PRLG’s popularity began to wane (as in losing interest) and the series’ comic book series ended in 2005 by Marsh while certain writers and artists who has done the comic series continued without him until 2009 when it was believed that Marsh would end his era of Power Rangers for good (due to Time Force’s extremely favorable reaction and Disney’s produced era with mixed to negative reactions). However, he later made a very triumphant return to the franchise in mid-Summer 2010 (despite critical mental issues, problems, situations and personal issues he actually made to himself getting in the way over the past 2 ½ years) to try and attempt to make PRLG into a long-awaited, but overdue, movie. In 2012, after 13 years of doing his Fan-fic continuity of the franchise, Marsh is officially retiring from Power Rangers. ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (''2011-2012) Main Article: ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena'' In 2010, Marsh began to film his first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy inspired fan-film, Power Rangers LG: The Rise' of Trakeena . 'In that film he plays AJ Weems , the 2nd Yellow Galaxy Ranger, a Ranger legend (proceeded by Maya (Cerina Vincent ), the main Yellow Galaxy Ranger, who is a female). Like in the comic series, his AJ character does correspond with the Gingaman character Hikaru (GingaYellow). Production on the movie began in mid- September 2010 since production stalled twice in two weeks (or 2 ½ weeks at the latest) at the earliest due to Marsh doing other film projects in his former 5th pd. Video Production class at Gaithersburg High School. Marsh also wanted an all-star annual supporting cast for the project as the movie itself lends a more epic feel and credibility to the story and the show`s self-discontiuation. Though in 2009, the project under the name of ''Power Rangers Lost Generation 3 ''(and including other faux Power Rangers: LG movie titles) was somewhat a "FALSE" title (because the project wasn’t real and it was really fake) and the project failed to succeed in its attempted production stages. At some point in time, according to iMDB, before production even began, The movie’s original premise and concept originally had set the Power Rangers as “a high-tech Brussels group of spandex-to-armored costumed superheroes” known as PRLG-UNDERGROUND, a high-tech military/police/squadron based team of Power Rangers who uses high-tech futuristic sci-fi based weapons and vehicles (zords/Megazords included) for high-impact descisive warfare, thus, this Power Ranger team is based on Terra Venture (whose space colony sought a demise while being destroyed by Trakeena in the 3-part finale episode “ Journey’s End ”). After more than half of a decade of failed and unsuccessful attempts, ''Power Rangers: LG finally went into production. Marsh created the film’s title and the title and concept and premise is a parody to that of G. I. Joe’s 2009 film- G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra – and a tribute to Team America: World Police. ''Instead of Marsh the only one cast, he also included high-top profile film and television actors (including some former PR cast members) and some little-to-well known celebrities (like some pro wrestlers, skateboarders, a stuntman, and a lead singer of a resent rock band) to play and be the Power Rangers as well as certain actors from other films or TV shows to play their respective villains. This annual cast involving the film, aside to Marsh, included Tobey Maguire (as Tony Marshall , the Red Ranger ), Kristen Bell ( Wendy Jane O'Hara Wendy Jane O’Hara , the Pink Ranger), Rider Strong (as Billy James , the Blue Ranger), Charlie Murphy (as Browne Jones , the Green Ranger) and others to name a few. It has been slated that the project was set for a Summer 2011 release in late June (29 June, 2011). Marsh also confirmed that it was also be the first Power Rangers feature to include Dolby 7.1 Surround sound quality and picture (“Like something out of a Blu-ray Disc movie or something” he says) and it was also be the first –regarding the special and visual effects- to combine stop-motion and 7th generation 3D Computer Generated Imagery and the first to have the entire movie shot with at least 10 or more IMAX cameras. Before the release of the film, Haim Saban stopped Marsh from promoting ''Power Rangers LG since Lost Galaxy was already adapted by Gingaman 10+ years ago because Saban just began promoting the new 19th season of the franchise-''Power Rangers: Samurai ,which is now entitled ''Power Rangers: Super Samurai. The film met mostly a universal panned reaction with fans. The reason fans criticized Marsh's Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan-film was because the film had entirely nothing to do with the actual Power Rangers series (or the Power Rangers season the fan-film is inspired by) and the film failed to relate to Lost Galaxy. Fans also attacked the film for Trakeena's new repraisal (plus the villainess bearing an enlarged cleavage and undergoing cosmic/plastic surgery throughout the film, and "for being such a Divatox wannabe"), the Blue and Yellow Rangers in different ethnic races (the Blue Ranger being a Caucasian, rather than Asian -- like Kai Chen -- and the Yellow Ranger being an African-American male, rather than a female Caucasian--- like Maya, who is a female), the campy and slow script, "crappy punchlines", overstuffed storylines, and the bad editing.Editing was one of the few issues fans complained about in the film. They said that "Marsh did a terrible job splicing Sentai footage with his PRLG film footage. There are so many sluggish fight scenes recreated from the show being transfered to the movie, it made the movie look like a fucking mess. There was no need to make Power Rangers Lost Galaxy into a film because Saban is making a possible Power Rangers Samurai film. It is definately too late to make PRLG into a film". In 2012, a Reversion of the film was in works and was supposed to be ready to be released in June, this time on the video sharing site YouTube, but by July 20, 2012, the project was canceled and Marsh's Fan-Fiction series of Power Rangers went into full reboot with the first of a new film series was released in 2014. '''Planned Sequels (Following The Rise of Trakeena) After the June 29, 2011 release of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, Marsh announced what the sequels will be at some early point of time. The Revenge of Dark Specter''' is the second film of the PRLG saga and it is expected for a Spring or Summer 2013 release. Filming will began after the Christmas and New Year’s holiday season in 2011. For the sequel, Marsh wanted Dark Specter to borrow the concept of The Fallen from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and setCaptain Mutiny , Barbarax , Shelinda, Scorpina, and the imfamous Bridewitch character as supporting villains. Mutiny’s father (based on Gingaman’s movie villain Captain Gregory) is also a supporting antagonist. The sequel may include some resent footage from the ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman ''“ super video” movie: ''The Truth of the Secret Wisdom ''and including some of Gregory’s footage from ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Denji Sentai Megaranger. ''All the film’s actors are set for the sequel except director Bryan Spicer. Jackie Marchand is directing the next two films with an option to direct a fourth movie. Anthony Marsh, Jr even planned on reintroducing some villains from''MMPR ''like Lord Zedd and Scorpina for examples. The Magna Defender will appear and Marsh is bringing back the character of Mike Corbett with Mark Valley ( ''Keen Eddie,'' Human Target ) in the part. Jennifer Bini-Taylor (''Two and a Half Men) , whose character (Tracy Turner II) was dropped from the previous movie, will play Shelinda, Captain Mutiny’s daughter and Trakeena’s rival. Chris Tucker (Rush Hour ''film series ) and Matt Damon (the ''Bourne and''Ocean'' film series) are both set to appear in the second and third films respectively. Tucker’s character is Torch, the Orange Ranger- making him, the first ever African-American Ranger in a different team member color designation. Marchand began to resurrect the Rocky DeSantos character (prior to his stint in Turbo ) making him as the new Navy Ranger and Torch’s best friend. Both of these Rangers’ suits are from PRNS’s Sentai counterpartNinpuu Sentai Hurricaneger . Unfortunately for Tucker and his character’s Ranger costume, although his suit was'carbon-copied' from the Crimson Ranger from PRNS/Hurricanger, the suit is being recolored to orange. Filming for the climatic battle will take place in Egypt and for the opening sequence, shooting will take place in Hong Kong ( just like what Michael Bay did when the opening sequence for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen was shot there). Originally, for the first film ,' Cassandra Peterson '(aka. Elvira, Mistress of the Dark) would likely to make a brief appearence as her character of said name, who is being used as a subsitute template for Hexuba ','who was not in the film, Also , she would guest appear to work for Captain Mutiny, but when she refuses to win a battle against the Power Rangers, Mutiny will have to make her '"WALK THE PLANK!" '(a Mutiny emphism for the word "Die"). - Due to the series' end and Marsh's unexpected addiction of satanism, the producers dropped it in 2010 and decided to rewrite and re-insert the idea in the next film- known as the villain, 'Bridewitch.- '''who used the costume and makeup image of Elvira, Mistress of the Dark as well as using footage from her 1988 feature film of the same name and some footage from her Horror show ''Movie Macabre from the early 1980s. Unfortunately, all of her scenes were cut from the finished movie for The Rise of Trakeena and will be reused in the sequel. [1]Marsh stated: “I was very excited to shoot our next Power Rangers movie there to start the sequel off with a very brutal start with merciful impoundings and a whole lot of destruction to go around” .After the sequel and a possible third installment entitled Legacy'', Marsh originally intended on '''dropping Tobey Maguire from the cast for future installments of the Power Rangers: LG ''film series. Due to Marsh thinking of dropping the former Spider-Man actor, he plans on dropping Tony Marshall from the series entirely. “You know, I’ve somehow liked some of Tobey’s acting. Although he quit Spider-Man, and made his money for all 3 movies of that series, moving on to something mainstream in his career, I’m definitely letting him go. The pressure is too high for this series’ continuation, so I’m replacing him for a ‘different’ actor, an actor similar to him”. Elijah Wood would likely to be discussed to play the Red Ranger in future films but the name for him is different. Woods later turned it down. In September 2010, it was announced that Marsh had planned on casting '''Gyllenhaal' to play the new Red Ranger and Gyllenhaal will be attached to play the character in the third and other future films. Marsh actually stated after he will complete the two sequels, he will drop Maguire for future films and plan on a possible Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy reboot movie which would likely be in negoiations sometime in the near future. 'Possible PRLG Reboot and planned fourth film' Marsh’s first bur new choice for a new Red Ranger, Jake Gyllenhaal. Gyllenhaal's unnamed Red Ranger role will start in a fourth installment of the series sometime in the future. For a possible fourth installment, entitled Underground, Marsh’s character will not play a Power Ranger instead he will have him as the team’s communication expert while the Rangers are on their missions. For it, he also plans on replacing both A.J. for Skip Richards '''and set Marlon Wayans, Cuba Gooding, Jr, or Terrence Howard to play this character. Unfortunately, Brandon T. Jackson (Tropic Thunder, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief) was targeted to play this character. For the voice role of General Havoc (who is appearing in The Revenge of Dark Specter) , '''Joseph Gordon-Levitt is chosen to voice the villain. The only two villains from PR:Turbo,Rygog and General Havoc, will appear in the second, third, and fouth films and the villains from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue- Loki , Jinxer , Diabolico , and Olympius - is set to appear in the foolowing sequels respectively. For the role of Trakeena’s long-lost mother,' Serpenna' (originally Serpentina , a villain from Power Rangers: Mystic Force ), Marsh wanted this villainess and he if he does consult the third film, he will cast Sharon Stone to play the villain. For the following future films, Marsh is not using any existing Gingaman footage because he felt very exhausted overusing the same action scenes from its Sentai counterpart. Instead he will be using his newly-improved American-made footage (now as Ginga3, according to Toei and Saban) while using some monster costumes and footages from PRT’s counterpart –''Gekisou Sentai Carranger''—but mainly is using footage, props and some elements from Lightspeed Rescue’s counterpart—''KyuuKyuu Sentai GoGo V''—to replace Lost Galaxy’s Gingaman footage material. For a possible fifth installment, Bridget Regan (Legend of the Seeker) will be set as another new cast addition. 'Other Franchises' 'G. I. Joe (2008-present)' Aside to Power Rangers, Marsh is also a fan of G.I. Joe, the name of a long-running Hasbro toyline. He mainly grew up playing with the A Real American Hero- era of toys (featuring characters like Duke, Snake-Eyes, Cobra Commander, Destro, etc) but didn’t care for the original 12-inch toys (because they came out in the 1960s and 1970s, way before his time in the 1990s). between 2004 to 2007, Marsh took a long 4-year break from G. I. Joe due to the declining performance of the Sigma 6 series. When being and mentioning that the franchise spawned a live-action film for a Summer 2009 release, Marsh made a return to G. I. Joe and helped Hasbro support the film. After hearing that the franchise’s 2009 film G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra met negative rewiews and winning 5 razzies, he pushed charges on the movie and began to develop his own film that would likely to be part of the The Rise of Cobra continuity. G.I. Joe: The Pursuit of Cobra is his first G.I. Joe-based fan-film and it was supposed to be scheduled to be out in summer 2012 (while attached to the main sequel G.I. Joe: Retaliation) but its start on production was stalled till 2013 or 2014. In his G. I. Joe movie, he will play the role of Cobra Commander as this is Marsh’s first villain role. The Pursuit of Cobra was also the name of Hasbro’s new G.I. Joe toyline in 2010. The wave continued until the wake of 2012 in order to have it to coincide with the release of the next G.I. Joe live-action movie. 'Sonic the Hedgehog (2004-present)'[ Between '2004 to 2008, Marsh began to develop a Sonic the Hedgehog based movie. He originally wanted to turn games ''Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog ''and ''Sonic Riders into movies (while using both the gameplay and cutscene footages respectively) but the idea was nixed by a chairman at SEGA, video game publisher and owner of the long-running Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. In 2010, his Sonic the Hedgehog film (which uses footage and elements from the 2006 PS3/Xbox 360 game) is was in the works. Marsh is also a long time fan of the character and the games. 'Transformers ' After being amazed with Michael Bay’s 2007 live-action film based on the franchise, which greeted a lot of favorable intentions with a sequel (Revenge of the fallen) that wasn’t all that good, Marsh is also planning on making his own Transformers movie. Like Power Rangers, Sonic and G.I. Joe, Marsh is also a fan of Transformers. '''Marvel Comics (2005-2008, 2010-present) It was announced that Marsh is also, under the Marsh Bros. Productions, Inc. banner, working making a cross-over film featuring all of everyone’s favorite Marvel Comic superhero characters in the film Marvel Legends: The Ultimate Alliance. ''The title is similar to the video game also called Marvel Ultimate Alliance.'' The movie will feature all the Marvel characters (from heroes to anti-heroes and from villains to anti-villains). Characters like Wolverine, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Thor, Hulk, Human Torch, Silver Surfer, and others to name a few. He also has plans to make his own Spider-Man movie- with Jake Gyllenhaal (who is already attached to play in the future installments of the Power Rangers LG films, replacing Tobey Maguire – currently Spider-Man’s now-'former' lead actor, after its sequel) being considered to play the superhero and his alter ego (Peter Parker) and Bridget Regan to play Mary Jane Watson, Spider-Man’s love life. (Marc Webb directed the reboot film for a July 3,2012 release, Marsh may want to push the project back to some other year in time during the 2010s). For his Spider-Man film, he plans on using the same Spider-Man costume used in the Sam Raimi-directed films of the franchise, but the colors red and blue are darker than it was in Spider-Man 2, whose film had Spider-Man’s costume with brighter colors (in Spider-Man 3, however, his costume for the colors red and blue were darker). . For his untitled Spider-Man film, Marsh plans to set the Sinister 6 (consisting Doc Ock, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter) as villains. His Spider-Man film might include certain footages from the follow-up comic book-based games of the franchise and not movie-based (since Spider-Man 4 is currently canceled) and may want to include most footages and story elements from the PS3/Xbox 360 version of the 2008 Spider-Man game, Web of Shadows for his film and probably some footages from the latest game Shattered Dimensions. Footages from Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (mainly the PS2/PS3 versions) may be used during the film at some point in time. Danny Elfman’s score for the first Spider-Man movie would be used in the film, despite the theme music Elfman composed was rarely being used in Marsh’s Power Rangers: LG film. 'TBA franchise (spin-off?)- Power Rangers' Relating to mainly Power Rangers, Marsh is planning on doing a self-titled spin-off series to Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, after being planned for 10 years, to allow Trakeena to have her own comic series and/or probably have a spin-off film. The title of the PRLG spin-off would be known (relating to Trakeena) as Trakeena: The Queen of Darkness (a parody reference to Elvira and her iconic Mistress of the Dark tagline and gimmick). 'Film Career' Marsh was previously known for his unacceptable and “godawful” performance in Ed Maloney’s Romeo & Juliet''Blooper/Blunder Movie (which was never released), playing a drag-queen version of the Montague character Paris. In 2010, in a interview with a psychologist, Marsh said :“ I really made a really dumb stupid move trying to dress up like a girl or act and talk like one while during that role on set and on screen at the same time, but it was really stupid of me to do that. After seeing and hearing myself during the playback of that scene, I realized I sounded very bad [ probably it sounded like a transsexual person would do a role like that or something ] doing those scenes. So, for now on, I will not ever portray a drag-person in any movie I make. I know it was very stupid of me. I didn’t even know what the fuck was I thinking at all. Then you have my dad teasing me with something off a stupid old -ass episode of''the Beverly Hillbillies with this whole ‘I’m Tinker Bell! and I’m Peter Pan!’ thing. Now that really fucking embarrassed me to death and I still feel humiliated from what I did in 9th grade today. Once when I graduate from High School [ like what my dad said during the summer ], I going to regret all the terrible things I’ve done over the 4 years of being in GHS and look back and see how :stupid I really was and like what he said ‘ I put all of this stupid shit in my head and did the shit to myself. Nobody did it but my ''stupid, retarded, fucking self.’” Between 2008 to 2009, Marsh laid off acting and filmmaking, while taking a break then, and felt very unrelieved, feeling harshly critical and began to have strong and extreme numerous' mental breakdowns'. He also had this problem while he tried various times to make his Power ProLost Galaxy-based movie but it delayed him from putting that film into actual production. Some spokeswoman said he was “delusional thinking he can make the movie for real but it won’t happen. It’s all in his head, not in real life. Either that or he is obsessed with the movie trying to be made. He daydreams too much. “ However, in 2010, ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena has already entered production after 10 years (mainly 3 ½ years from 2007 to 2010) stuck in Development Hell. He is also the second Power Rangers cast and/or crew member (fanatics sometimes included when trying to make their fan-films to the franchise) to have such mental problems (the first was David Yost , who played Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). Power Rangers LG was released on June 10, 2011 (originally June 29, 2011). 'Proposed Non-Power Rangers Film Projects' *His first non-PR film, Gothland would've been in production sometime in the near future for release. This was to be Marsh’s first anti-horror teen dramedy film which is very akin as a parody to Zombieland ''and the ''Scary Movie films. The movie stars Marsh, along with Seth Green , Dave Chappelle. *''Big Day'' would then then next also be his next film--- while not related to Power Rangers--- The film is also based on the name of a short-lived ABC situation comedy series which is a 12-episodic wedding story. The show also had one of Marsh’s former favorite actresses, Wendie Malick , in it. His Big Day film has a different cast of characters with the project starring Ryan Reynolds (one of Marsh’s cast members in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena ''), Jenna Dewan , Pat Oswald, Channing Tatum, Cassandra Peterson , and others to name a few. *''Crazytown ''would be his next film after Big Day and Gothland. 'As Entertainer' Main Article: The Scorpion Screamers While not acting, writing or directing a film, Marsh is the GM for his heavy/alternative metal band The Scorpion Screamers . 'Career Hiatus (2012-2013) Marsh was taking a 2-year hiatus from filmmaking, currently working on other things such as attending college. '''Awards and Nominations 'Gaithersburg High School Bridge Awards' Best Artwork” *Best Handwriting *“Academic Acheivement in Math- Algebra” *“Academic Acheivement in Biology” *“Most Careful Work in Math- Geometry” *"Hardest Working 12th Grader" *"Academic Excellence in Video Production" *"Perfect Attendance Award" (2 times)- won 'Personal Life' Recently, in 2015, his father, Tony Marsh, died of a heart attack on September 9. As of 2016, Marsh lives in an apartment and now is doing less social media activity after many negative life events that took place starting in Fall 2015. He recently began suffering from Anxiety Disorder, as of October 2015. Filmography (all credits) 'Acting credits ' 'Live-Action' *Romeo & Juliet Blooper/Blunder Movie (2008)- Paris (drag-queen version) *''Beauty and the Brawler'' (2011) - Tony (short film) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (2011-2012)- A.J. Weems/Ranger Yellow (2ndgen.)- Marsh’s big debut role *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) (2014) - 'Voice' * 'Writer, Producer, and Director credits' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (2011-2012) 'Postponed Projects' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (TBA) *''Gothland'' (TBA) *''Big Day'' (Delayed) 'Canceled Projects' *''Power Rangers LG: The Revenge of Dark Specter ''- proposed sequel to The Rise of Trakeena. *Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders (film) - proposed sequel to The Rise of Trakeena. *Power Rangers LG: Vanguard - proposed sequel to The Rise of Trakeena. *Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground - proposed reboot film of Marsh's PRLG for 2014. *''Power Rangers RPM: Dawn of Destiny'' (TBA)- a fanfilm based on the 2009 Power Rangers series Power Rangers: RPM. 'Planned Film Projects' *''Transformers: Dawn of Unicron'' (TBA)- fanfilm to the Transformers toy/cartoon franchise, mainly based on the Michael Bay-directed films. It will be released after 2011's Dark of the Moon. *''Transformers: Unicron's Revenge'' (TBA) *''Spider-Man 3.1'' (TBA)- fanfilm of the Spider-Man film series, set between Spider-Man 3 (2007) and the upcoming 2012 reboot film starring Andrew Garfield. *''Soulcalibur: Shattered Destiny'' (TBA)- fanfilm of Namco's Soulcalibur games. *''Marvel Legends: The Ultimate Alliance'' (TBA)- fanfilm of the entire Marvel universe. *''G. I. Joe: The Pursuit of Cobra (TBA)- Cobra Commander (in development). fanfilm to the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toy franchise. Mainly part of "The Rise of Cobra" continuity. *''The Dark Knight: Mayhem ''(TBA)- fanfilm to the DC Comics superhero Batman, taking place during the Christopher Nolan-directed series of the Batman film series. It was planned to be released after ''The Dark Knight Rises. *''Gothland (TBA)- Tugg Taylor (in pre-development and production, also as director, writer, and producer) *''Crazyrtown ''(TBA)- Ted (in development) 'Unreleased Projects' 'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (2002-2009) For the full Development Hell history regarding these Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film projects, see also: Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) in Development Hell . *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2002, unreleased film version featuring Tobey Maguire but with of those who were the Pink, Green, and Blue Rangers- Elizabeth Banks, Tony Terrell-Smith, and Will Friedle). *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 (2004, unreleased) *PRLG-Underground (2006, unreleased) *PRLG-Underground: Collector's Edition Edit (2006, unreleased) *PRLG-Underground: Collector's Edition REMIX (2007, unreleased) *PRLG: Rise of the Imperfects (2007, unreleased) *Power Rangers: The Last Stand (2008, unreleased) *PRLG: Vanguard (2008-2009, unreleased) *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (2009, unreleased) '''Other *''Romeo & Juliet Blooper/Blunder Movie'' (2008, untitled and unreleased). 'YouTube Videos' *PSA Against Bullying- Anthony Marsh, Jr , with GHS Senior Grads Ben Rockwood and John Robinson. *Beauty and the Brawler, a small 3-minute short film starring Marsh, along with Amy Fields and Marco Samoya. Trivia *Marsh has joined YouTube in March 2011. *Marsh has joined Facebook in early June 2011, following his Graduation from Gaithersburg High School. *Marsh has now joined Twitter on April 27, 2012. *Recently, Marsh has joined Instagram, on September 9, 2015 (the same day his father died). *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena was going to be Anthony's first film debut as an actor and director, though he took more than 10 years to make Lost Galaxy into a fan film. *Anthony is available on YouTube, MySpace, and Facebook. *Allergic to shellfish. *Claustophobic toward old monster movies animated in stop-motion (like King Kong (1933) and the original Clash of the Titans ). *Marsh was a special-ed student. *Lactose Intollerant to white milk, rather drinks strawberry and/or chocolate milk. *Was on a diet restriction from 2004-2008. *Never had an Honor Roll award during school years but he never made any effort. *Never had a date with a girl for real, but used to fantasize about it doing so at certain times but not during times that are appropriate every day. *Marsh was a Democrat. Referrences [http://realwrestlecrap.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=offtopic&action=display&thread=373551&page=1 'Daffney and Power Rangers?! ' « Thread Started on Jul 7, 2011, 11:49am »http://realwrestlecrap.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=offtopic&action=display&thread=373551&page=1] External Links *Anthony Marsh, Jr at Facebook.com *Anthony Marsh, Jr's official "YouTube" page *Anthony Marsh, Jr at Twitter Category:Actors Category:Marsh Bros. Productions, Inc employees Category:Voice Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Power Ranger Fans Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Power Rangers LG film Series Category:MBPI Affiliators Category:Regular People